So Guess What? I'm Dead
by The Last Letter
Summary: There was a car crash. A call in the night. Someone's in the hospital. They might not make it. Their father wants to know why Danny Phantom wasn't there to save his child. DXS COMPLETE!
1. Three In The Morning

The phone was ringing. Danny rolled over half-asleep, wondering why someone else didn't get it. Oh, right. He was home alone. He looked at the clock. What sane person calls at_ three o'clock in the morning?_

Danny grabbed the phone and mumbled and bored, _hello?_

"Danny, this is Sam's mom."

"Hi." Danny was rubbing his eyes. Why would Sam's mother, of all people, be calling him?

"Danny . . . I was told to call you. Umm, Sam's in the hospital. We were in a crash. She might not make it."

Hell with sleeping, he was wide awake! "Can I come see her?"

"How will you get here?"

"I'll think of a way, I'll bring Tucker."

"Fine." The phone clicked. She had hung up.

Danny scrambled into his clothes then changed into phantom. As he raced to Tucker's double time he kept hearing the conversation in his head.

_She might not make it._

_She might not make it._

_She might not make it._

He rapped on the window. Tucker jumped out of bed, and hid under his desk. "DO NOT EAT ME EVIL CLOWN OF THE FUTURE!" He yelled. It's a good thing that Tucker's parents were heavy sleepers.

Danny drifted in through the window. "Tuck, I am _not_ an evil clown. I am _not_ from the future.I am _not_ going to eat you."

"Oh! Danny." Tucker crawled out from under his desk looking embarrassed. "Why are you here? It's th-"

"Three o'clock in the morning, I know. Look, I got a call. There was a car crash. Sam was in it." Danny's throat clogged up. "She might . . . might not make it."

"No! Are you going to see her? Are you taking me too?" Danny nodded. "Let's go then."

"Tucker, you're in pink, bunny feety pajamas. Don't you want to change?" Tucker glanced down at himself and immidatley ran to change. He came out, dressed.

Phantom picked him up and they were gone.

Arriving at the hospital, Danny saw Sam's dad pacing out front. Changing into Fenton he and Tucker approached the harried man.

"Mr. Manson?"

He jumped, looking scared and startled. "Danny Fenton!" He yelped. "What are you doing here at," He glanced at his watch.

"Three o'clock in the morning." Danny supplied. "Your wife called. She said that I could see Sam."

"Yes, go in. Before you do though, I need you to help me answer a question."

"What question would that be?" Tucker asked, PDA in hand.

"If Danny Phantom is supposed to be the town hero, why wasn't he around to save Sam?" Mr. Manson's expression looked broken. But not as broken as Danny's heart.

"I can't really answer that one. Mr. Manson. Maybe he was in the ghost zone. Maybe he was somewhere else. I wish I could tell you different." Danny looked at the ground and he and Tuck continued into the hospital.

**This probably won't be very long. I may not even continue it. Just an idea I got. I don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Flat

Danny and Tucker wandered through the front doors and approached the front desk. The secretary looked up at them.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Samantha Manson," Tucker informed her. It was a good thing he did too, Danny couldn't trust his voice.

"Room 243." She answered, "Second floor."

Danny and Tucker darted to the elevator. Danny jabbed the number 2 button. It seemed like an eternity before the door closed. The elevator moved up with a jolt. Danny was glad there was no elevator music, he would have broken it.

"Danny, calm down, you're all shook up." Tucker tried to comfort his friend.

"I can't, Tucker. What if she does die? I'll lose her, and she'll never know." Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and fought back the tears.

Tucker knew very well what Danny was talking about, but he still had to ask. "Never know what?"

"That I like her, Tuck, I may even love her. I can't deal with the fact that she could be gone forever."

"Stop thinking like that. There's always a chance that she'll make it."

"Her dad-" Danny started, thinking of the Danny Phantom comment.

"Should know that Danny Phantom doesn't prevent everyday accidents."

"But-"

"Ah. Cheer up."

The doors slid open to reveal a long hallway and a woman pacing near the middle of it. Pamela Manson.

Danny and Tucker approached. "Mrs Manson?" Danny asked. Pamela's head popped up.

"Danny. I know that I've disapproved of you, and I still do, but you make Sam happy. She needs that right now." Pamela began to sob.

Danny rubbed her back, unable to think of any other way to comfort the woman.

"How is she?" Tucker asked.

"Bad." Pamela hiccuped. "There's a 2 percent chance she'll make it through to noon, if she does though, the percent will increase drastically."

"Can I go see her?" That was the only thought on Danny's mind.

"Yes. One at a time though." Tucker took the hint and sat down.

Danny opened the door.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to see. Even years later, he could close his eyes and that image will appear, hurting him full force again.

Sam looked so weak, so helpless, it shook his very core. He'd never imagined she could ever be this way. Strong, independant Sam, always working to make things better, standing up for herself.

The way he felt for her came crashing down on him.

He took the seat beside her bed. The million tubes connecting her to a million different machines moved as she turned her head toward him.

"Danny," She whispered.

"Shhh," He warned, "Save your strength."

She shook her head, stubborn as always. "Danny, I can't do it." Tears filled her amythest eyes. Danny couldn't remember ever seeing her cry.

"You can do it Sam, you _have _to." Danny felt tears of his own wash over his face. She pressed her hand to his face, he covered it with his own.

"I can't do it Danny. I don't have enough strength left."

"You can't just leave me. Sam, I love you."

"Danny, I love you to." He wrapped his arms around her, as the heart moniter went flat.

**I can't believe I actually cried while writing this. It made me so sad, though, I've never cried while writing a death scene before. It's odd. Anyway, ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I'm not going to listen. Reviews motivate me. I don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Last Gift

He can still hear that sound ringing in my ears. Flat, unmoving, unbroken. Just flat. It tears him to pieces. She had loved him too, all those years that he had hidden myself from her, had she been doing the same? He laid her gently down on the bed, her face caught, frozen forever in that last moment.

Danny left the room as a hoard of docters ran in, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to save her. Nothing could bring her back from where she was now, out of reach, for the rest of his half life. Tucker put a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him, while Pamela ran off for her husband.

***

Never, in all of Danny's fourteen years did he think that he'd be at a funeral for one of his best friends at this age. And she wasn't _just_ his friend, she was his soulmate. Every night his arms replayed the feeling of a weak heart stopping, a strong body falling limply into him. Every night, he cried again. The feeling of her dying in his arms made him feel like he had killed her, plunged a knife through her heart.

His family had no idea how to comfort him. Tucker, the student body, teachers neighbours, they had no idea what to say to him. Mr and Mrs Manson were going on about how _lavish_ their daughter's funeral would be. Faking tears whenever her name was mentioned.

Danny hated them for it.

They had hated her in life, hated her for who she was, why couldn't they just leave her in peace at death?

Danny had thought that he'd learned long ago to never say never, but he really learned that lesson as he was at the funeral home, for the viewing, for her body. As Maddie started the RV Jazz took her little brother's hand. He squeezed it, and his hand fell limp.

Walking into the funeral home, Danny wanted to blow someone up right then and there. It was all pink. The flowers? Pink roses. The casket? Pink. Her mother? Pink. Her?

Danny moved away from the crowd to look at his friend. Pink. Her mother had dressed her in a pink dress. Danny fought back a howl of outrage and tears of longing. He touched her hand, it was ice cold, freezing even him, and he had long since had his ice powers.

He moved away, unable to bear seeing her like this.

Jazz pulled him to the back of the room where he wouldn't be bothered, and rejoined their parents. Danny spent most of his evening glaring at Pamela Manson. All of those times that he'd wished that she cared for her daughter, now he wished, that she would feel just a bit of loss, a bit of sadness. Someone so beautiful was gone from this world, and she had been Pamela's.

But she didn't act it.

Pamela wore a long pink dress, backless and sleeveless. With long pink gloves. Her hair was curled elaborately on top of her head. She held a hanky to her face, and smiled at everyone who came to wish consolances, she smiled at every single one of them, soon she was gossiping, without even the trace of the tear.

Mr Manson, however, looked awful. He had stubble on his chin, like he hadn't shaved. His suit hung limpy around him, and there were circles under his eyes, and the way he looked toward the front of the room left no question in Danny's mind. He missed his daughter, he had cried for her.

Danny looked around at all the pink, and thought of her, cursing at the ugly frilly pink thing that she had been forced into.

Danny's last gift to her would be to change that.

** I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I ain't gonna listen unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. And Merry Christmas or Happy whatever you celebrate. Bah Humbug.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. Or Was Her Revenge Her Final Act?

**Danny **snuck a glance at his watch. He almost let out a small groan. Why did everything seem to be happening at three in the morning? Shaking his head he went intangible and went through the door. Danny looked at the casket and dug out a can of spray paint. He gave it a shake.

Pressing the button, Danny painted over the pink. Black took it's place. _Now,_ thought Danny, _time for the final touch_. Taking out a can of purple spray paint, Danny did the edges of the coffin. Next, Danny drew a deep breath and pulled open the casket.

Danny dug out the simple, plain, black dress he had found. Carefully, Danny flipped Sam over, he undid the back of her pink dress, averting his eyes, though, Sam wasn't around to kill him anymore. The dress was replaced.

Danny stuffed the pink dress in his bag. Carefully putting Sam's body back to it's original position, sealing away his heart.

Danny left the building and flew to the Manson's. Avoiding Sam's room, he flew straight to Pamela's and Jeremy's. He took out the pink dress and a skeleton. Taking a piece of rope Danny hung the skeleton from the ceiling fan. He put a black wig on the thing and the pink dress. It was a little more than mean, and he knew it, but, he had to.

***

Danny woke up to a scream. "DANIEL FENTON WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"Go away." Danny moaned. He didn't give a care if it was Tucker. He just wanted to sleep, skip school, go back to his dream about Sam . . .

Danny shot up in bed. The day of the funeral. The day she would be buried. The day the Manson's would find the black casket, black clothed body and the skeleton. He started to regret what he did, but it was too late now.

Danny padded to the door and unlocked it. Tucker fell inside. "Tell me you didn't do this," He begged, holding out the PDA.

Danny grabbed it. He was on youtube. Pressing the play button he came to a news broadcast.

"I'm Chuck Wickers, from Amity News. This morning we've gotten a reported haunting from the Manson house." The camera moved from the bald man to Pamela.

"It's our daughter. It has to be. She hated us, but we don't know why! We gave her everything she could have ever wanted." Pamela started to sob.

"Mrs Manson, where's your husband?" Chuck asked.

"At the funeral home, finishing everything."

"May we see what you claim your daughter did?" Chuck asked. Pamela nodded and led them upstairs to her room, where the rubber skeleton hung with the dress and wig.

"My baby didn't like pink a whole lot, but, still, she liked it better than a lot of others, besides, she said that she would wear this dress someday. She has black hair, like the skeleton." Pamela pretended to sob and instantly everyone on the crew was giving her hugs. "It's just so hard to lose her, now that everything was starting to go right. She had gotten into a private school overseas, and was overjoyed to be going." Pamela blew her nose daintly.

"There you have it folks, the first act of a new ghost. Will Sam return? Or was the revenge on her parents, her final act?" Chuck Wickers said staring into the camera.

**Short. And awful. So, this has just been sitting here and I decided to put it out. Next chapter is the funeral. And then maybe another chapter or so and it will be finished, maybe. I always planned for it to be short. So, whatever.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. Rules And Said Friend And Ceilings

Tucker laughed as the report ended. "These guys always have to be so dramatic." He mocked.

"Right," Danny said slowly, stretching out the word. The news report had planted an idea in his mind. A really far-fetched idea, but an idea nontheless, and he would not rest until he had proven it. "Tucker, I gotta get ready." He said, in a not so subtle hint for his best friend to get out.

"The funeral's not for another four hours," Tucker protested, being the complete idiot that he was.

"You think I don't know that?" Danny demanded, tears filling his eyes. Tucker took one look at his friend, understood, and ran off like he was on fire.

Dany stood, stretched, and went ghost. He turned invisible, and intangible and faded through the floor. He passed his mother and father, his sister, and he arrived in the unoccupied lab. He floated to the portal, and slipped inside.

The features of the Ghost Zone swirled around him, but nothing was out of place. He passed Ember, and demanded to know if anyone new had shown up, but she refused to say.

"You're lucky. If it wasn't for the damn rules, I would punch your lights out right now." She growled, yanking her arms from his grip.

"Rules?"

"Yes rules, like the no fighting on Christmas. If someone who's very special to a ghost dies, no one is allowed to fight or maim that ghost in anyway until the end of the mourning period.

"And the end of that would be when?"

"Officially six months, but we start up again after they stop crying." Ember explained, before flying off, sick of talking to such a dipstick.

Danny sighed, and left the Ghost Zone. His idea was wrong. Sam would not becoming back, she had moved on, to heaven or hell, he couldn't be entirely sure. In a way he was happy, she wouldn't be stuck here forever, and that was a good thing, even if he had to say goodbye that much sooner.

Danny arrived back in his room, and turned Fenton before collapsing on his bed, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. But, when has his luck ever been that great. "Danny, it's time to get ready." His mom said softly, placing his suit on his bed.

Danny almost couldn't believe that he had spent four hours in the Ghost Zone, but shrugged. His mind was still numbed from the loss of Sam all over again. He put the suit on in mechanical movements, going to Jazz when he couldn't tie the tie. She did it up, and moved her little brother from her room to the RV, where their mom sat sadly in the drivers seat.

The car moved slowly to the funeral home, and Danny was half pleased to see the had arrived before Pamela. He was interested in seeing her reaction at Sam's new outfit. He climbed out of the car, helped by Jazz. She steered him through the doors, and he sat in between her and Tucker.

Pamela walked in, her dress even worse than last night's. It was still pink. There was still no back and no sleeves. There were no gloves. Her hair was down. Her high heels were four inches. The dress came to midthigh. Mr Manson looked even worse than last night. His circles were darker, and his eyes were red and puffy, as though he had just stopped crying. He looked like he was aiming for a full beard and moustache. By the looks of him, everyone could only hope he'd remembered deoderant, and if he didn't, that they wouldn't be sitting by them.

Pamela moved to the front of the church, where she would lower the lid on her daughter's casket. She reached out a hand, as though she were going to tenderly caress her daughter's cheek for the last time, then she screamed.

"Who did this?" She wailed. "Someone changed her dress! She's not wearing_ pink_." At her last sentance, the whole crowd realized how superficial she was. The realized that she did not care for her daughter, only how she appeared to the public, and right now, they did not like what the seen.

Jeremy Manson moved forward and took his wife's arm. "Let's just sit down honey. Leave her memory in peace." Pamela's face went red. She jerked her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me you slimey low-life. The minute I get out of this damn church I'm filing for a divorce. I hate you Jeremy Manson, and I hate that flea-bag you call my daughter." Pamela turned on her heel (an amazing feat when you consider how high the heels were) and stalked to the back of the room, where no one could stare at her.

Jeremy took her outburst all in stride, as though he had been expecting it. He turned back to Sam. He brushed his fingers gently over her cheek. A few tears fell on the satin lining of the coffin, before he gently closed the lid.

He sat across the aisle from Danny's family, and the minister stood, and began preaching about Sam's life. Danny didn't listen. For one, the guy didn't know Sam, so he couldn't possibly know anything about her.

And for another, it's pretty hard to concentrate on missing your dead best friend when said friend just came in through the ceiling.

**Tucker on fire? Hmm, must do that sometime. Excuse me for the way the funeral went, but I've only been to one in 2002 and one in 2007 for a Jevoh witness (I think I spelt that right), so I'm doing this my way. Besides, this is Danny's world. Since when have things been normal?**

**I love my cliffies. Story will soon be over people!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. Unsatisfactory

Danny stared at the ceiling. It was Sam all right, there was no mistaking her. After all, who else in this town wears combat boots? In the shock of seeing Sam the fact that she was floating almost escaped him. _Almost_.

Danny quickly jabbed Tucker in the ribs. "What?" Tucker hissed out of the corner of his mouth, wondering why Danny wasn't crying yet. Danny made no sound but pointed upward.

Tucker cast a quick glance up, then did a double take. It was Sam. _Sam. _I knew she'd come back to haunt me, he thought.

Sam crossed her legs and sat in mid-air. Honestly, did they think they'd get rid of her this easily? She'd seen her mother's outburst, and was disappointed when her father didn't stand up to her, but at least they didn't full out scream at each other. Sam knew that Danny had spotted her and alerted Tucker. Sam went intangible, and had to stare at her unseeable hands. She wasn't used to being able to do this without Danny.

Sam moved down and hovered just behind Danny and Tucker. Tucker sensed the temperature change, but just assumed that it had something to do with Danny. Danny didn't even notice the temperature drop. It needed to be extreme for him to notice it now. So, both boys jumped as Sam drooped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Meet me during the reception." She whispered so that only they could hear.

"Where?" Tucker had the brain to ask, as Danny was a little out of it.

"I'll find you." She replied mysteriously. Sam moved away from them and to the back of the church. It was very boring for her. Sam toyed with the idea of animating her corpse, but then everyone would panic, and it would just take longer for her to make her Amity debut. She also had to set the record straight that it was Danny Phantom who did the dress thing. Sam had to give Danny credit though, it was a smart idea. And something she would have probably done.

Finally the old man stopped talking and everyone went outside and buried the coffin and her body. Then, after tears and everyone glaring at her mother, they all headed next door to chat and 'reminicse' but Sam knew that not many people would actually miss her. Although, they would soon realize that she was back.

As soon as everyone was settled and Danny and Tucker were watching Sam walked outside and looked at the door. The way she looked at it, the way the room was set up, everyone would notice if the door opened late. It was just what she wanted. Usually Sam would shy from attention, but, she needed it for this. Sam took a deep breath, which she really didn't need, and put her cold hand on the doorknob. Steeling herself, Sam pushed the door open.

Just like she'd hoped, everything just stopped. Every eye was on her. No one dared speak. They just watched as she walked toward the back of the room, no one had a doubt about where the young ghostly girl was going. The black haired beauty went and stood in front of her mother.

"I saw your newscast this morning, and I didn't do that. It was actually my best friend Danny Phantom who did that one for me. Same as the black dress. Yes, I saw your little performance. I know that you hated me, probably more than that, but I'm dead now. I would think that you'd show just a little compassion. You didn't, and I didn't expect it at all. But, see, I have just one thing to say to you." Sam stood up a little straighter.

"Mom, you are a _bitch_." A loud ringing sound ran through the church as Sam slapped her mother across the face. Sam shook her head in disappointment and turned on her heel. She walked outside and slipped away into the shadows.

"Give her a few." Tucker warned, catching Danny's arm as he made to go after her.

Pamela had gone red. "What an ungrateful little brat! I give her fourteen years and she calls me something like that!"

Danny turned angrily. "She spoke the truth. You hated her, don't pretend you like her now. We all know that you are an awful person."

"You were constantly threatening her. Yelling at her, and you never paid any attention to her." Tucker pitched in.

Pamela grabbed her purse and swung it toward the boys. Tucker ended up with a large bruise on the cheek, and Danny got a sharp whack against the back of the head. He rubbed it and winced.

"Don't speak to me like that!" She growled and stalked away.

Everyone began to talk in low whispers. Danny sat down in a corner and held his aching head. An hour later he looked up and the room seemed to spin. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor.

Jazz screamed and ran to her brother, turning him over on his back, she felt for a pulse, there was none. Autopsy report says that he died from bleeding in the brain. Pamela Manson was convicted for murder. Daniel Fenton was buried next to Samantha Manson. Danny Phantom came clean with his parents after his death, he spent most of his days roaming the Ghost Zone, hand in hand with Sam.

**Okay, really, really, really, unsatisfactory ending, but it's the best I could do. And yes, you read that right. This is the end!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**Goodnight, Goodnight, Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
